Midnight Phone Call
by Bade87
Summary: Beck gets high and calls Jade in the middle of the night. Will Jade answer? What will he say? Will she reject him? R&R plz thanks! :


**Midnight Phone Call**

Jade's POV

I'm sitting in my room on checking to see what's new. It's late and i'm pretty tired. So i went to bed.

3am

Uggghh who the hell would be calling at this time, Jade thought. She saw and it was Beck. She didn't answer. He called again and she denied it again. Beck called again and she finally gave in and answered. "Hello?" She said "Hey, i ne- i need to talk to you, lets put it this way i need you now and forever." Beck said in a shaky voice. "Beck are you ok?" She asked sitting up in her bed. "Yes i'm fine i miss you baby girl..i need you. i love you.." Beck said "You're high Beck you dont know what your saying" she said. "Can you come over my house?" He asked. "No Beck go home take a shower and go to sleep," Jade said. "Look outside." Beck said and hung up. Jade did as told. "Beck what are you doing here?" She said, "I came for you and i'm not leaving without you!" He said "Yes you are, Beck it's three almost four and we have school tomorrow" She said "What about those other days when i came to pick you up at this time, you didnt reject then" Beck said "Go Beck! whats the point of you being here you're not gonna remember none of this you're drunk Beck go get some rest!" She said. "I told you i wasn't leaving without you" Beck said "Fine if you don't mind sleeping outside" Jade said. "I love you more then i love myself and i said i wasn't leaving without you." He said "I..i.._ iloveyou_.. whats the point of me saying this you're not gonna know i said it tomorrow!" Jade said. "I like to live in the present not in the past or in the future." He said. "Beck just go home!" She said and closed the door and the curtains behind her. A few minutes later and she raced downstairs, She was hoping her parents didn't hear the door bell. As soon as she opened the door Beck grabbed her and kissed her. "You want me to sleep her or at my RV?" Beck asked. "RV" She said. "Fine lets go"Beck said. "Beck you dumped me now you need to leave me alone because thats what break up means"She said "We can change that" Beck said.

"Well your home! BYEEE!" Jade said "Nope you're staying with me." Beck said "ughh fine!" She said

Jade walked in his RV she settled down she layed down across the room from Beck. "Why are you over there?" Beck asked. "Well i'm not gonna sleep with you" She said. "You can" He said "Beck just go to bed" She said. Beck grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and her head leaned on his shoulders. He kissed her cheeks "I love you" He whispered in her ear and she smiled and he went to bed. She waited and hour for him to fall asleep so she could leave. She left him a note.

"This be me, Jade, you probably wont remember what happened last night i have no idea why you went and got high.. I don't like when you get drunk and you promised me you wouldn't do it anymore remember? Whatever, dont call me in the middle of the night to tell me you "love me" because we both know thats not true and dont come to my house wait around for me and kiss me.. I've said to much already. Bye!"

Jade looked at him. Maybe this will be the last time she'll be with him in his RV. She went and was standing in front of him. He was sleeping. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Out of nowhere Beck grabbed her and her head was in his bare chest. She tried to move but it made it worse, He turned and hugged her tighter. After a few minutes he was knocked out so she moved his hand and left.

Next Morning

Becks POV

I woke up to get ready for school. I felt so tired, maybe i shouldn't have drank so much last night. thats when i say a note on my table so i read read it. I was with Jade last night?..

At School

"Jade, i need to talk to you" Beck said. "I dont" She said " Look just tell me a few things about last night" Beck said "Fine!" Jade said walking in the Janitors closet. "You called me last night at three, telling me...stuff. you were at my house and wouldn't leave unless i left with you so i said no but of course you resisted blah blah i drove you home you wouldnt let me leave i let you fall asleep wrote you a note and left." Jade said "Why would you say that we both know that i dont love you anymore?" Beck asked."Because you dont what person doesnt listen to his girlfriend, tells her he has a car, that he's not happy with our relationship, dumps her and then says he loves her?" Beck stood quite. "I thought so.."

**A/N**

**Sorry this was short but if you want more ask! lol a huge thanks to LizMcGills for reviewing to almost all my stories makes me really happy and she was the first to know bout this story and the ones to come!**


End file.
